Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the field of drilling and processing of wells. More particularly, present embodiments relate to a compact system and method for measuring movement of a top drive system and controlling flow of mud or other drilling fluids during drilling operations.
Top drives are typically utilized in well drilling and maintenance operations, such as operations related to oil and gas exploration. In conventional oil and gas operations, a well is typically drilled to a desired depth with a drill string, which includes drill pipe and a drilling bottom hole assembly (BHA). During a drilling process, the drill string may be supported and hoisted about a drilling rig by a hoisting system for eventual positioning down hole in a well. As the drill string is lowered into the well, a top drive system may rotate the drill string to facilitate drilling.
Once the desired depth is reached, the drill string is removed from the hole and casing is run into the vacant hole. In some conventional operations, the casing may be installed as part of the drilling process (e.g., casing running). A technique that involves running casing at the same time the well is being drilled may be referred to as “casing-while-drilling.” Casing may be defined as pipe or tubular that is placed in a well to prevent the well from caving in, to contain fluids, and to assist with efficient extraction of product. When the casing is run into the well, the casing may be gripped and rotated by a top drive.
Drill string and casing may generally be referred to as pipe or tubular. It is now recognized that, when the drill string or casing is run into the well, the top drive and the corresponding pipe may be susceptible to lateral movement (e.g., swirl movement). Such movement may cause undesired stresses on any of various portions of a drilling or casing system. For example, undesired levels of stress may be placed on the drill string, the casing, the top drive, and/or other components of the drilling rig. Further, a flow of mud or other fluid may be pumped through a mud saver valve, which is controlled by an actuator, into the casing/drill string and well to facilitate installation of the casing in the well. Existing measurement systems may be inaccurate and may add unnecessary height (e.g., stack-up height) to the top drive.